The Scars of Wanting to be Loved
by aoshi139
Summary: What is the meaning of love? Who tells us who we can love? But at this moment those meanings were obsolete as I looked at the blond beauty before me.


_Author's Note:_ When I first thought about this story I did not have a clear picture of what I wanted to happen. Now I do and I hope that anyone who was reading this before hand will join once again. Anyways, the link to my version of Yuri and Wolfram's room is still available. Oh! You're going to see a swap of this chapter for the first chapter then the other chapters are going to go away! They'll be back soon! Anyways let's get to the good part and that would be the chapter! I hope you all are doing great and thank you for following this fic!

Disclaimer: I do not own Kyo Kara Maou! There are however several characters that are not a part of the series and are of my own creation.

The Prologue

Kaden smiled as he entered the pub. He had arrived in town just in time. His coral eyes lit up as he saw the tavern's owner, Godric, behind the bar. Godric was tall man and fifteen years his senior. The older man's ash colored eyes lightened at his presence. "Hey, do you know where he is?"

"He's in the back!" answered Godric chuckling as the younger man headed towards the back. As Kaden headed to the back he could still hear the rambunctious laugh of the older man. He laughed too before he come to a stop in front of the double wooden doors of the back room. The anxiety that he had pushed aside was coming back a bit. His fears quickly flashing before gained control of his nerves again. He did not want to think of the worst which was remedied when he heard the loud crash of glass meeting stone floor. Kaden pushed one of the wooden doors open to see a man standing on stool in front of a row of shelves. At the feet of the stool was a broken bottle. He chuckled silently at the flash of fleeting anger in the other man.

"Shit!" cursed the man sighing as he got down from the stool shaking a bit. The other man's blond hair covered his face briefly before shifting enough for the man to see Kaden.

"Hey" the other man flushed and his stance stilled.

"Having some trouble there?" he asked watching the blond cross to the table to put the bottles that had not fallen from his arms down.

"Ha, ha very funny" the other man mocked playfully as he headed swiftly picked up the mess he had created. After disposing of the trash he walked back over to the wall of wine and selected a year that was low enough for him grab without risk of dropping. "What are you doing here at this time of day?"

"I came here to talk to you." Kaden replied walking over to stand behind of the blond while he put the bottle on the table.

"About?" he asked turning around to be face to face with the other man. His eyes widened as Kaden closed the space between them with his lips against his. The kiss was gentle and brief as he pushed Kaden away.

"Kaden, I...I..." stuttered the young man as he leaned back against the table. As he leaned back he caused the bottles to clink together. His Caribbean blue eyes staring into coral orbs trying to remember what had lead to this moment. Kaden watched as the man turned his head and tilted it down a bit allowing his golden mop of hair to settle over his eyes. He did not need to hear another word out of the man's mouth to know that his affection was not returned. Kaden took a step back away and looked at the door pressing his lips together.

"Look, I am sorry…" he began shifting his gaze back to the blond. The other man lifted his head chancing once more to look into the older man's eyes. The look of pity on the younger man's face made him feel even more wretched for letting him know of his affection.

"Kaden...I...I…am..." The blond interrupted as he made the move to stand up more. "...I'm...sorry…I…just…just..." To Kaden, the younger man looked like he was about to cry. He knew the man had a gentle soul and that was one of the reasons why he had fallen in love with him. The older man ran his sun kissed hand through his crimson hair. His friendship had been something he had not wanted to ruin either but he could not pretend the feelings had suppressed mere just friends. However, the look of sorrow in his best friend's face told him that his feelings were unrequited. To be near him now would be unbearable now the he knew the truth. The blond would never look or feel the same carefree way again. The blond would now try to make sure he was extra attentive. His skin ached above his heart as a sickening feeling filled his stomach. He would have to take some time to collect himself. The pain of loving someone who would never love you back goes away, right? If not the scars of their inability to love lets you know what you truly need in a person. The thing was is that he wanted the man before him.

"It's alright..." he said softly with a smile with a pained frown trying to slip across his face. He took another step back from the fragile man. "I need some time." He could see that the younger man was starting to panic and the fear of losing their friendship evident in those clear blue eyes. At those words the blonds' gaze shot up. He could feel more anxiety and confusion pouring out of the younger man. "Can we talk about this please?" he asked as he watched Kaden move back another step.

Kaden began to turn away from him. "It will be better for the both of us." he said as he turned away. The younger man knew that he should have stopped his friend and make sure that he knew that nothing had changed in their friendship to him. He just could not pull himself from his stance against the table and finally released a breath he had not realized he had been holding. His thoughts drifted to the kiss as he pressed his finger tips to his lips. _Nothing_. That is what he had felt as Kaden had kissed him. They had grown up together and had been friends since. He had never thought for second about Kaden in a romantic way. Kaden was more like a brother. He closed his eyes and let his hand fall as he looked down at the ground.

In the dining area Kaden walked quickly gaining odd looks from the patrons there. He ignored the call across the room from Godric. As he was about to exit a man came through the doors. Kaden's jaw clinched in disgust as he shoved his way past the man. Once outside he went for the market down the street.

As he was about to walk past the first fruit stand he heard the soft chuckle of a child before bumping roughly into a man. He turned his head as he heard a man's voice speak. Kaden stilled as he caught sight of the man he had bumped. The man was a little shorter than he was with golden cropped hair and ivory skin. All too quickly the emerald eyes of the man turned away as the man at his side spoke, "Forget about Wolf let's just catch up with Greta." Kaden watched them walk further away. As he watched he a felt something inside snap his vision blurring before he began to slowly follow them.


End file.
